I Don't
I Don't (em português, "Eu não") é um single da banda belga Koda. A música é tocada no quarto de Rachel Amber em "Inferno Vazio". Letra Inglês= Inglês : I want you so : I've been blind : I want you so : I want you now : I don't want you to fall (3x) : I just want you back where you came from : I want you to leave me home : Yeah I want you to go where you came from : I don't want you to fall (3x) : Just want you back where you came from : I don't want you to fall (3x) : I just want you back where you came from |-|Tradução= Tradução : Eu te quero tanto : Eu estive cego : Eu te quero tanto : Eu te quero agora : Não quero que você se apaixone (3x) : Só quero que volte para onde veio : Eu não quero que você se apaixone (3x) : Eu só quero que você volte para onde veio : Quero que me deixe em casa : Sim, eu quero que você volte para onde veio : Não quero que você se apaixone (3x) : Só quero que volte para onde veio : Eu não quero que você se apaixone (3x) : Eu só quero que você volte para onde veio Interpretação As letras da música podem ser interpretadas como a frustração e ansiedade vividas por Rachel após seus planos de fugir de Arcadia Bay serem arruinados após seu pai, James Amber, revelar toda a verdade sobre sua mãe biológica, Sera Gearhardt, que preferiu passar os 15 anos de sua vida recebendo dinheiro para não vê-la. Rachel não tem mais o objetivo de ir embora da cidade, tendo agora um novo desejo crescendo dentro de si de conhecer sua mãe biológica, sentindo que sua vida inteira foi uma mentira e se encontrando em um conflito interno sobre a imagem de pai perfeito que tinha de James. Sua confiança em Chloe também pode ser representada nas letras, pois tudo o que Rachel quer nesse momento é que Chloe não vá. Os sentimentos de Chloe por Rachel misturados à situação pela qual ela está passando também a fazem repensar a imagem que tinha do próprio pai, duvidando pela primeira vez se seu pai realmente nunca mentiu para ela e se perguntando por qual motivo ele faria isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel não quer que Chloe vá embora, Chloe também não quer se afastar de Rachel mas no fundo sente que ela está perdendo o controle de seus atos, porque a quer tanto que está ficando cega. O retrato da situação demonstra o choque causado pela revelação de um segredo de família guardado por anos, os novos caminhos a serem tomados pelas garotas e o desejo de investigar o passado dos envolvidos para saber em quem se pode confiar. Vídeo Koda - I Don't Navegação ru:I Don't Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas